Anjo
by breech
Summary: Acho que eu tinha razão em acreditar, a vida trouxe meu anjo para mim.


**Eu te amo, meu cariño. Hoje e sempre.**

* * *

Eu nunca acreditei muito em anjos, pelo menos não da maneira que eles foram sempre representados. Seres alados sem sexo definido nunca estiveram em minha lista de crença. Bobeira, eu dizia, não há como isso existir. Isso não quer dizer, porém, que eu não acredite em seres protetores, eu tenho muita fé nisso. Uma fé que só cresceu depois que ela entrou em minha vida.

Acho que muitos estão familiarizados com os momentos obscuros da vida. Eu costumava ter medo deles, medo da sensação de pânico que me causavam. Eu costumava ficar apavorada assim que começava a sentir a pressão no peito, assim que os pensamentos ruins chegavam. Isso até eu perceber que os momentos obscuros não eram tão obscuros assim, de alguma forma eles me fazia forte.

Da primeira vez que eles vieram e foram embora, a vida me levou alguém muito especial, meu coração foi partido em muitos pedacinhos e conforme eu via outros indo embora tão rápido como meu primeiro protetor foi, eu ia me transformando em cacos, mas surpreendentemente eu fiquei em pé. Foi quando descobri que todas as noites em pânico tinham um propósito e quando decidi enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida.

Da segunda vez que a depressão me atingiu, eu acabava de passar por uma situação traumática. Minha casa era meu porto seguro, embora lá vivesse o motivo de meus maiores pesadelos. Conforme eu me isolava (não voluntariamente), a sensação ficava mais forte. Até que a conheci.

Lembro-me bem de uma amiga me alertar sobre sua fala mansa e doce e de dizer que eu não iria cair, hoje posso dizer que falhei miseravelmente. Seu jeito misterioso e sua conversa sempre demasiadamente agradável fizeram meu coração cair de joelhos por ela. Sem que eu percebesse, acabei apaixonada pela menina dos olhos de mel.

Sempre que eu me via triste, inconscientemente corria para seus braços. E ela, com o jeito meigo que era reservado a mim, me acolhia e me fazia feliz outra vez.

Se no primeiro momento de obscuridade a vida havia me tirado alguém especial, agora buscava me recompensar me apresentando a outra pessoa igualmente extraordinária.

- Eu não dou sorte no amor. – ela dizia com gestos simples. – Do Philos ao Ágape eu sou um fracasso total. – Depois dava de ombros como quem não se importa. – Mas não me canso de estar amando.

Ela soltava afirmações assim e depois ria marota. E eu ia sendo consumida pela imensidão da sua presença. O corpo pequeno e esguio ocultava a força da sua personalidade. A pele branca como giz e o rosto de boneca eram só um plus no pacote de qualidades que parecia não ter fim.

- Você está apaixonada, Selena. – Swift rolava os grandes olhos azuis para uma afirmação que para ela parecia óbvia. – É impossível que só vocês duas não vejam isso.

Confesso que não foi a primeira, nem seria a última vez que eu gargalharia daquela ideia. Eu rolava os olhos e desdenhava.

- Vocês precisam parar de ver coisas onde não existe.

A verdade é que realmente não enxergávamos que os beijos na bochecha e os abraços calorosos que compartilhávamos eram mais do que simples beijos e abraços.

O mundo inteiro via, mas não nós. Nossa aproximação inesperadamente rápida, porque nós duas sempre fomos extremamente fechadas, não passava de mera comunhão de gostos.

Ela tocava violão, guitarra, baixo e teclado e eu mal tinha coordenação para segurar um violão. Ela usava suas camisetas de bandas e estampas divertidas e eu não saía das blusas lisas e de cortes retos. Ela amava filosofia e eu atacava vez ou outra de militante política.

Lembro-me de balançar quando ela me dizia coisas fofas. Como na vez em que estávamos apenas deitadas admirando o céu estrelado da noite quente.

- Seu sorriso é tão brilhante quanto o sorriso da lua.

Lá em cima, a lua crescente alegrava o céu escuro e sem que eu pudesse me conter, o formato da lua apareceu nos meus próprios lábios. Os dentes brancos dela surgiram refletindo a luz prateada, eu derreti.

- Está vendo? – os dedos finos e gelados tocaram meu queixo num afago leve. – Brilhante como a lua.

O tempo passou, nossas conversas continuaram e vez ou outra ela jogava pedrinhas na minha janela no meio da noite. Ela sempre me esperava sorrindo, o all star vermelho de cano baixo não saía dos seus pés, as blusas de cores escuras gritavam contra a pele clara. Subíamos a rua até um pequeno parque abandonado e, cheias de coragem, pulávamos a cerca atrás de aventura.

A garrafa de coca-cola e o pacote de salgadinho acabavam em poucos minutos enquanto discutíamos sobre família, amigos, filosofia, literatura, amor. Eu abria o meu mundo para ela, na esperança que ela me abrisse o seu. E ela abriu.

- Estou cansada do meu pai, suas bebedeiras constantes e essas brigas idiotas. – bufava com raiva tirando a franja dos olhos. – Me cobra para ser a responsável, quando ele é quem devia estar cuidando de mim.

Peguei sua mão pequena entre as minhas brincando com os dedos finos.

- Esquece ele. – suspirava sem saber direito o que falar. – Você sabe que faz tudo o que pode, aliás, Demi, você faz muito mais do seria preciso.

Ela ria amargamente.

- Nunca é o suficiente. – esfregava a testa com força. – Por mais que eu faça, não é o suficiente para ele.

Eu olhava ao redor buscando uma distração, nessa vez encontrei um buquê de flores esquecido perto de outra árvore.

- Qual sua flor favorita?

Os olhos de mel se viravam para mim cansados, mas mesmo assim ela me respondia, fosse qual fosse minha pergunta.

- Lírios brancos.

O assunto ia se desenvolvendo ao ponto de certas vezes esquecermos o horário, por vezes eu adormecia em seu colo e ela sempre gentil, me levava até em casa ainda adormecida. Quando eu acordava, sentia seu cheiro em minha pele, nas minhas roupas e passava a manhã inteira sorrindo.

Quando ela não vinha me ver era como se meu dia não houvesse valido a pena, a alegria que eu tinha ao conversar com ela desaparecia e os pensamentos obscuros povoavam a minha mente ao ponto de me fazer gritar.

Perdi a conta das noites em que pensava que minha existência não era importante e que pensava em coisas inconfessáveis. Arranhava os punhos me segurando para não cortá-los, ouvia músicas tentando não me ouvir. Chorava no desespero de querer viver. Foi numa noite dessas que a verdade apareceu para mim.

- Selena?

Mais tarde do que de costume as pedrinhas bateram contra o vidro, aquela voz doce trouxe alívio imediato a loucura dentro de mim. Abri a janela vendo a garota com os mesmos trajes de sempre.

O cabelo escuro e liso caía em frente aos olhos revoltos, a boca vermelha entreaberta parecia demasiadamente convidativa. De alguma forma, ela parecia mais linda do que todas as outras vezes. Se me perguntassem o que exatamente me fez acordar, eu não saberia responder, tudo que sei é que olhei Demi aquela noite e percebi, eu era dela.

Ao ver meu rosto inchado e vermelho sua expressão mudou e ela pareceu preocupada, chegou mais perto com certa urgência.

- O que houve? Você andou chorando?

Desviei o olhar odiando ver a preocupação nos olhos bonitos.

- Não estou bem. – dei de ombros evitando perguntas.

Pulou minha janela entrando no cômodo branco, sem pedir permissão tirou os tênis coloridos e subiu na cama desarrumada, ao virar para mim, abriu os braços me convidando para um abraço.

- Vem?

Quando senti meu corpo junto ao dela pela primeira vez desde minha revelação, foi como se eu houvesse achado o meu lugar. Os pensamentos ruins de minutos antes foram esquecidos e por mais piegas que possa parecer tudo que eu podia pensar era que estava nos braços de um anjo.

Os meses passaram fazendo meu estremecimento aumentar cada vez mais, suas aproximações eram o céu e o inferno. O paraíso e a perdição. Minha pele arrepiada só me confirmava os sentimentos que eu tentava negar.

Numa tarde de outono, durante um passeio à praia demos nosso primeiro beijo. Seus lábios doces percorriam meu rosto e eu num súbito repentino de coragem a chamava para mais perto.

- Vem cá! – meus sussurros tentavam esconder aquela interação dos amigos que nos rodeavam. – Relaxa Demi e vem cá.

De tantas provocações nossos lábios se encontraram. A maciez dela contra minha aspereza. O barulho das ondas quebrando e o cheiro salgado da água só fez tudo mais especial. De repente eu estava tendo o beijo que sempre esperei e que nunca havia encontrado. Senti sua respiração pesada enquanto meu peito explodia despois das bocas se separarem.

- Seu gosto é doce.

A constatação meiga na voz rouca me fez sorrir.

- Que tal mais um?

A puxei mais para perto sem esperar resposta, na ânsia de poder senti-la por mais tempo, esqueci-me dos olhares curiosos que comemoravam nossa rendição.

- Finalmente! – eles diziam fazendo meu coração concordar e minha mente se desligar do mundo lá fora enquanto sentia sua língua deslizar na minha.

Depois disso nos tornamos mais próximas, mais cúmplices e mais amigas. A torcida por nós era tanta que nos fizeram um nome de casal, como aqueles para atores hollywoodianos. "Semi".

Certo dia, saindo de uma prova na faculdade, a reconheci no gramado em frente ao meu bloco de grandes salas. Estava em pé em cima de uma toalha quadriculada agarrada a uma pelúcia que tinha metade do seu tamanho. A visão fofa e inesperada me fez correr a seu encontro.

- Olá, minha latina. – seus lábios encontraram os meus com facilidade. – Surpresa?

Em seus pés havia centenas da minha bala preferida. Sorri largo em pura felicidade.

- Isso tudo é para mim?

Demi ajoelhou colocando o grande cachorro a sua frente e foi só então que notei um coração de origami em suas mãos. Abaixei-me na sua frente pegando a grande folha vermelha emocionada.

- Abre.

Desfiz algumas dobras para encontrar a frase que mudou a minha vida.

- Quer namorar comigo?

Demi repetiu as palavras gravadas na caligrafia torta. Se em nosso primeiro beijo meu coração havia disparado, naquele momento pensei estar tendo um ataque. As lágrimas surgiram embaçando minha visão e me joguei em seu pescoço, caímos por cima da toalha numa confusão de mãos, pernas, balas e sorrisos.

- Sim. Eu quero. Eu quero. Eu quero.

Sua risada era nervosa, mas me passava tanta felicidade que tenho certeza que nunca esquecerei aquele momento. Ali, naquela segunda-feira quase normal, nos tornamos uma só.

Vez ou outra nós batemos de frente, culpa do meu gênio difícil, eu confesso, mas apesar disso, nós nunca perdemos o respeito uma pela outra. As desculpas vêm antes no dia terminar e pequenos mimos nunca são esquecidos.

Ela é tão importante pra mim que agora mesmo está lá na cama me esperando. Eu digo pra ela que um dia vamos nos casar e formaremos uma grande família, ela embarca nos planos escolhendo os nomes dos nossos filhos.

Talvez sejamos novas demais para saber o que é amor, pelo menos é o que escuto de uma ou duas pessoas aleatórias, mas de que outra maneira poderia descrever esse sentimento que tenho por ela? Todos os clichês se encaixam quando penso em nós, eu a vejo acordando do meu lado e me dando um beijo de bom dia no momento que eu abro os olhos, eu a vejo beijando minha barriga grande e comprando comigo a decoração de um quartinho colorido, eu a vejo com a mão na minha em cada passo da minha caminhada. A verdade é que a vejo em cada pedaço de mim.

Dizem que gestos falam muito mais do que palavras, mas acho interessante a ideia de eternizar nossa história nas entrelinhas de um caderno. Talvez se esse meu gesto se somar com as palavras que lhe dedico, minha demonstração ganhe mais valor. De tudo que eu poderia causar ao compartilhar meu amor, o que mais me importa é aquele sorriso. Se ela ler minhas simples palavras e eu a fizer feliz, então eu estarei feliz.

Tudo que sei é que posso passar a vida demonstrando, mais nada chegará aos pés de tudo que ela fez por mim, afinal, ela é meu anjo. Não daqueles seres alados, sem sexo definido, mas um ser protetor que está ao meu lado. Acho que eu tinha razão em acreditar, a vida trouxe meu anjo para mim.


End file.
